Besos sin dueño
by Mery'Brisingr
Summary: En su última batalla de la Guerra contra Poseidón, Shina debe luchar contra el Emperador de los Mares. Pero ¿por qué tiempo después no puede evitar recordar unos suaves labios sin dueño. . .? One-Shot


Subía trémula las escaleras que conducían a su perdición. Sabía que tras ellas lo único que la deparaba era una muerte segura, a manos de aquel dios colérico. Pero no debía desesperanzarse, mientras uno de ellos siguiera con un atisbo de vida, con una chispa de cosmos en sus cuerpos, Athena podría salvarse de morir ahogada en aquel maldito Santuario Submarino.

No tenía que rendirse sólo porque comenzara a notar un cosmo increíblemente poderoso llenar aquel último obstáculo que la impedía salvar a su diosa.

Tenía que hacerlo, por todas aquellas personas que habían caído en el combate. Aunque deseaba que Seiya viniera junto a ella, a sacarla de ese infierno húmedo y llevarla lejos, donde pudieran vivir en paz. Unas lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos… ¿pero qué estaba pensando?

Era un secreto a voces el amor que sentían Seiya y Saori, y no sería ella quien se interpusiera entre su felicidad.

A raíz de los últimos acontecimientos, había estado reflexionando sobre la mejor manera que tenía para ser feliz, sólo lo sería si olvidaba a Seiya. Se había jurado no volver a llorar en la penumbra de su soledad, no volver a pensar en como sería su vida si él la hubiera correspondido…

¿Qué demonios hacía? Iba a enfrentarse al que probablemente sería su último enemigo, pues no creía salir con vida de esa batalla contra Poseidón y lo único que se le ocurría era imaginarse una absurda vida que nunca se haría realidad.

Shina incrementó el paso. Quería acabar con esa pesadilla cuanto antes.

Comenzó a sentir un intenso perfume marino, demasiado agradable, que la nublaba la mente. Sentía como sus pies danzaban libremente por el suelo, a la vez que subía esas interminables escaleras. Ese perfume no dejaba de embotar sus sentidos.

Se encontró con una imponente puerta, en la que yacía grabado el emblema de Poseidón: el tridente dorado.

Abrió aquellas pesadas puertas, comenzando a subir las escaleras que la llevarían a su perdición.

Acabo de recorrer las últimas escaleras jadeando ligeramente por el esfuerzo.

Y frente a ella se alzaba el grandioso Emperador de los Mares, con su gallarda y brillante armadura, quien parecía no haber notado la presencia de la Cobra, pues ni siquiera la había mirado. Shina podía ver la fulgurante aura de Poseidón brillar entorno a él, empuñando su poderoso tridente. Un suspiro se escapó de entre los pálidos labios femeninos, impactando con la máscara.

-Poseidón – susurró impresionada por el porte que tenía aquel hombre, tan atrayente, tan cautivante…

Los profundos ojos mortales de Julian Solo, se posaron sobre ella observándola con lentitud, cada forma, cada curva…

La cobra retrocedió unos pasos al ser examinada de esa forma tan minuciosa. Debía reconocerlo aquel hombre la intimidaba.

A su mente llegaron las últimas palabras dichas por la sirena Tetis.

- _"Te arriesgas a provocar la cólera de un Dios…"_

La joven amazona se sentía atemorizada ante el poder cósmico del dios. Paralizada por el miedo, expectante a ver que pasaría hora con su insignificante vida.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Poseidón con su voz grave y hechizante, dejando a Shina sin palabras y con un nudo en la garganta. Ella retrocedió. No sabía que la deparaba, pero aquella mirada penetrante empezaba a quemarla – Responde – insistió, a sabiendas de que no obtendría una respuesta coherente de aquella muchacha que temblaba delante de sus ojos. Algo dentro del dios, se removió calurosamente, inquietándole y haciéndole perder la paciencia.

De los ojos del Emperador salieron dos pequeñas chispas que se unieron y que fueron a impactar en la máscara de la Cobra, haciéndola añicos junto con su tiara.

Un hilo de sangre recorrió la pálida frente de Shina, quien estaba más atemorizada aun al comprobar la terrible fuerza del dios.

- ¿Por qué guardas silencio? – repitió él levantándose, haciendo ondear su capa y sus cabellos azulados - ¿No serás, a caso, uno de los fieles protectores de Athena?

- Exacto Poseidón – dijo Shina, recobrando un valor que creía perdido – Te exijo que liberes a Athena – sus ojos verdes brillando de furia, asombraron al dios. Nunca pensó que una mujer con un rostro tan dulce, unos ojos esmeraldas y unos labios tan llenos y sensuales, fuera capaz de albergar tanta furia y tanto cosmo. Pero por muy fuerte que fuese, estaba ante un dios, ella no tenía posibilidad alguna.

Reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía cósmica, Shina se lanzó hacia Poseidón con el puño el alto, lista para ejecutar su ataque en cualquier momento.

- ¡Estás loca! – gritó Julian - ¡No puedes medirte con un Dios! – formó una onda de de cosmo que lanzó hacia ella, paralizándola de inmediato. Una oleada de desesperación la invadió, al ver que quedaba a manos de aquel tirano.

Lentamente, Poseidón se fue acercando hacia ella, con una mirada divertida en los ojos y una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

- Márchate ahora, pequeña – dijo distraídamente, como quien no quiere la cosa – Si lo haces tendré piedad de tu vida – concluyó tomándola de la barbilla para admirar sus ojos que ahora irradiaban cólera.

- ¡Jamás! – gritó ella desesperada y aturdida por la inexistente distancia entre ellos – He venido para intentar abatirte y no me iré sin lograrlo.

Poseidón la miró incrédulo. ¿De verdad pensaba esa cría que iba a poder tocarle? En sus ojos, esos ojos que la habían cautivado, veía la determinación de querer salvar a su diosa.

- Creo que he sido muy permisivo contigo, pequeña. Te he dado una oportunidad de vivir y la has malgastado. Si de verdad quieres salvar a tu diosa sigue adelante con tu ataque… Pero te repito, si quieres vivir, vete. No quiero matarte.

La fuerza que la sostenía desapreció y pudo volver a moverse con normalidad. Vio como la figura del Emperador de los Mares, le daba la espalda con intención de dirigirse a su trono. Alzó nuevamente su mano para iniciar el ataque, pero Poseidón expandió su cosmos golpeándola con dureza. De repente, la amazona comenzó a perder todas sus fuerzas, sus piernas no podían sostenerla y su cabeza no podía mantenerse erguida.

- "¿_Y aquí se acaba todo?_"– pensó Shina, con dificultad.

Sus párpados se fueron cerrando poco a poco vertiendo copiosas lágrimas, pero su frágil cuerpo nunca tocó el suelo, pues presto, el Emperador de los Mares la tomó en sus fuertes brazos y la depositó en el suelo con renovada delicadeza.

La chica se tornó inconsciente tras murmurar "_Seiya_" y Poseidón la apartó los mechones que se posaron sobre su rostro. Limpió sus lágrimas y acarició las suaves facciones de la chica. Había visto su máscara, y sólo podía significar que estaba obligada a ocultar su rostro y que esos labios tan atrayentes nunca habían conocido dueño. Una imperiosa necesidad de apoderó de Julian. Necesitaba besarla, no podía controlar el impulso. Tomó el rostro de la chica en sus manos y delineó los labios, comprobando su suavidad.

Resistió todo lo que pudo, pero hasta un Dios, se deja llevar por los instintos humanos. Con lentitud, cerró la distancia que separaba sus labios.

Julian se sorprendió de que, aun en su estado de inconsciencia, la chica correspondía a su beso.

Sus labios bailaron una encima de otro y sus lenguas exploraron cada rincón oculto de sus bocas.

Poseidón se vio a si mismo obligado a apartar aquella tentación de él, pues volvería a pecar una y otra vez ante aquellos deliciosos labios. Ella suspiró mientras volvía a murmurar el mismo nombre que antes: Seiya.

Decidió dejarla otra vez en el suelo, y ocupó su lugar en el trono esperando el ataque final, con el sabor dulce de los labios de la extraña chica.

-.-

Tiempo después, el mundo reinaba en paz. Pero una amazona de brillantes ojos esmeralda no dejaba de soñar con unos suaves y cálidos labios, besándola con pasión, mientras ella vagaba por la inconsciencia, disfrutando de besos sin dueño...


End file.
